


Pet Hunting (I Love You)

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Comedy, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, Humor, Muggle London, Pet Hunting, small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: She named one of the birds that rested on the windowsill; that was the last straw for Harry. Written for Nisprior246 on Fanfiction.net!





	Pet Hunting (I Love You)

When Hermione lost Crookshanks, Harry noted that she hadn't been the same since. She would sigh gently anytime she saw an animal commercial on the Telly, and she subconsciously rubbed the pillow she'd place in her lap like it was a pet.

When she tried to name one of the birds resting on the windowsill, that was the last straw for Harry; he had to get his girlfriend out of this pet funk that she's in.

So Harry took it upon himself to drag her (theoretically speaking because if it were literal, she'd have his head) outside their shared flat into one of pet stores in Muggle London.

"What are we doing here, Harry?" she asked, sounding as if she wanted to be mad, but her attention was on all of the animals she could see from the windows.

Harry placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's about time we have our first pet together," he said, his feet shuffling as he hit his lip. "And I know you miss Crookshanks. No other pet will ever replace him, of course," Harry said quickly, hoping he wasn't sounding like a jerk or something."But I think a new pet will do you some good, ya know…"

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I understand," she said with a smile before she engulfed him with a hug.

Harry would have been a fool not to accept her hug, and he loved having her in his arms anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly before pulling away and clearing his throat.

"Let's head inside, yeah?" Harry said.

With a brighter smile (that Harry could infer came from excitement) Hermione nodded, and the pair head inside the pet store.

Their first pet choice was an iguana. Hermione was skeptical while Harry was optimistic about it. That is, until he felt the iguana's tongue moving slowly up his cheek.

"Don't you dare laugh," Harry warned, his cheeks flamed with redness.

Hermione covered her mouth, but it was hard to hide her laugh and 'I told you so.'

The next pet choice came in the form of a bird, that was very comfortable resting in Hermione's hair once it was freed for observation. By the death glare she was giving him and the pet store worker, she was none too pleased by the irony of the situation.

If Harry tried pointing out the irony (since there is more than one), he was sure things would not end well once they were home; and he had no intentions of angering the Brightest Witch of Her Age and sleeping one the couch.

They tried one more time, and Harry didn't know how to feel about it. It was a cat. Not just any cat, however; it was a large cat that looked  _exactly_ like Crookshanks. It even placed the the same glare that her half kneazle used to. Their only difference was the species and the color. This cat was more brownish than orange like Crookshanks, but the fur was just as fluffy. Hermione was just as drawn to the cat too.

Needless to say, when Harry and Hermione returned to their flat, Hermione was glowing, happier than she had been for a while. Harry wasn't a fan of another grumpy cat, but he was a fan of his love being happy. That's what mattered.


End file.
